1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat pipe type cooler.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, technologically advanced and miniaturized electronic equipments are appearing. This involves a serious problem of internally generated heat at a high temperature. Use of a heat pipe has been considered and examined for the purpose of efficiently transferring such heat.
A heat pipe is a heat-transfer device comprising a sealed metal tube of a generally straight bar shape, with an inner lining of a wicklike capillary material and containing a small amount of fluid (condensed fluid) in a partial vacuum. A heat is absorbed at one end by vaporization of the fluid and is released at the other end by condensation of the vapor. A heat pipe is characterized by its simple structure and it is a high heat transfer rate per unit area, and it can be used in a wide range of temperatures in response to requirements.
Several examples of a cooling apparatus using heat pipes will be briefly described hereinbelow.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 63-254754 discloses a cooling apparatus, having a straight bar shaped heat pipe, wherein one end of the heat pipe is embedded and fixed in a metal block, and the other end of the heat pipe has on its outer surface a plurality of disc shaped fins, spaced apart and in parallel to each other, and the heat pipe extends through the centers of the fins.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2-93270 discloses a cooling mechanism comprising cooling units, disposed in an air duct, wherein each of the cooling units has a straight bar shaped heat pipe of which one end is embedded and fixed in a heat generating element and the other end extends horizontally across the duct and has on its surface a plurality of square fins, spaced apart and in parallel to each other, such that the other end extends through and is perpendicular to the fins.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 3-134453 discloses a cooling apparatus comprising a straight bar shaped heat pipe of which one end is embedded and fixed in a heater and the other end is inserted into the center of a bobbin-like radiating body.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 3-96261 discloses a cooling apparatus comprising U shaped heat pipes wherein each of one end of each heat pipe is embedded and fixed in a corresponding side plate, and the other end of each heat pipe exists within a duct constructed by the side plates and extends through rectangular fins spaced apart and disposed in parallel to each other.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 7-45759 discloses a cooling apparatus comprising a straight bar-shaped heat pipe, one end of which is embedded and fixed in a heat receiving plate, the other of which has on its surface a plurality of square fins spaced apart and disposed in parallel to each other such that the heat pipe extends through the fins.
However, according to the above prior art structures, there is a problem in that, since each of the heat receiving parts inevitably requires a considerable height due to the straight bar portion of the heat pipe perpendicularly embedded therein, there cannot be provided a cooler designed to the small in size and economical in operation.